Buckles are old and well-known means of making connections where straps are involved. Despite the long history of buckles and their extensive development, the flat-type buckle has not been satisfactory because of its tendency to open under certain types of circumstances. These buckles have been so made that they are capable of flexing. This permits the strap and the stud which provides the physical connection to separate when the pull applied to the connection acts in a direction tending to pull the straps apart. Thus, buckles of this type have not been as dependable as they should be. This is important particularly in the case of bridles because the failure of a buckle in a bridle can result in the rider losing control of the horse. This can lead to a runaway situation and possibly to serious injury.